Light Falls
by Yakari lover
Summary: Its a must read story to much to put into a summary


Light Falls Chap 1  
  
Warning : This will be a very sad story. I do not own Digimon. Some one please REview. PLease NO FLAMES.  
  
***********************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
We need your help once more digidestined.Gennai said. With what this time. Izzy asked. Some very powerful digimon have some how formed into 1 digimon.Gennai said. Theres no time we have to go now then.Kari said holding her digivice out towards the computer. Yeah, Lets go. Tai said.When they all got there they found Gennai laying on the ground. Gennai what happened?T.k asked. Th- e digimon. He said very weakly.I think I found it, over here.Kari said. Matt came rushing over as the others were trying to help Gennai up and to safety. It looks so powerful. Matt said. I know it looks like all the digimon we defeated. Kari said. Lets go hurry up and help the others.Matt said. Yeah but we have got to hurry.Kari said.  
  
They layed Gennai down in a valley than ran to go fight the digimon.Digivolve everyone.Tai said Okay their digimon said.They ran up to the digimon to attack. He threw there digimon and said ahh the digidestined have arrived. Courage shall be the first to go and since there digimons power I absorbed the digimon won't wake up for awhile. Dark beam.He said. It was heading straight for Tai. Then all at once a bright light appeared and knocked the beam off its course.Where did so much power come from. He said. KARI! They all said in unison. She was glowing a white color. Fine you cant block this heading for your beloved brother.He said.  
  
DARK VAPOR! He said. A big ball of energy was heading straight for Tai. Kari jumped in front of the blow a big flash of light and all they saw was Kari and Tai going Flying. KARI,TAI they all said with horror in there voice.Tai Tai wake-up Tai. Sora said pleadingly. Wh-What happened.Tai said grogoily. Oh your all right. They all said. OH I remeber now wheres the digimon and wheres Kari.Tai said Horrified.The digimon is dead and we havent gotten to Kari yet. Sora said. Hurry up and get to her she got hit more than I did.Tai said angerily. Kari, Kari wake up Kari ,c'mon Kari wake up stop messing around.Tai said with tears in his eyes. She just sat there with not a movement.  
  
Kari you got to wake-up.T.k said pleadingly.T-Tai. Kari said weakly. I feel so tired and weak I'm not going to make it much longer. But I have a letter for all of you in my room at my house in the second drawer down I love you all so much.Kari said weakly.Kari you can't leave us your our bond that keeps us together. Sora said sadly. Sora . Kari said as she laid her hand on Soras cheek. Then when Kari's hand fell from Sora's cheek they all knew she was gone.  
  
Tai had tears streaming down his face just like everyone else even Matt.KARI!! Tai Yelled. I can't beleive she's gone just like that.I-I loved her. Matt said. T.k. just sat there looking at her as if she was his whole world.I think I loved her T.k,Joe,Izzy,Davis and Ken said all at once. She was like a sister to me that I never had. Mimi said crying still.I know how you feel Sora and Yolie said.We better take her back to Tokyo for a proper burial just leave a note for the digimon.Tai said cryingly.  
  
Matt walked over and picked her up in his arms. She had a slight smile on her face. Kari how could you be smiling. Matt asked as if she would reply. Digi Port open. Davis said very depressed.To there surprise they all landed standing like they did in the digital world.Are you all coming to my house to tell my mom and dad or are you going home.Tai said Meakly.Yes.They all said in a whisper.They all walked in silence to Tai's house.When they walked in the usual perky Mr. and Mrs.Yagami showed very great pain in there eyes as they saw there daughter in Matt's arms motionless. What's wrong with Kari Tai. His mother asked. Sh-She's gone. Tai replied not above a whisper. What do you mean gone , like gone into a sleep or acoma. Mrs.Yagami asked hysterically. I can't do it Matt will you do this. Tai asked devastated.  
  
Sure. Matt said sadly. Mrs.Yagami Kari's De De Dead. He said then he fell to his Knee's crying.  
Cliff hanger: Is Hikari really gone. What do her letters say. stay tuned for the next chapter. Please Review 


End file.
